


Dust in the Wind

by ShadowHunter1215



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Violence, References to Drugs, reference death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter1215/pseuds/ShadowHunter1215
Summary: Dust has left his underground, alone, sort of. Haunted by his past he has episodes ending in blood. He cant stop, he cant function, he doesn't know what to do.Walking into something, it made a joke, who is this person.





	Dust in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingisnotmystrongpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisnotmystrongpoint/gifts), [FineappleQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineappleQueen/gifts).



Dust left the underground shaking, grin stretched painfully across his face, and alone. HE had be that way for a long time now, it was normal, what was weird to him was that there already were monsters when he came down the mountain. He waved away the delusion that mocked him for thinking he was saving everyone, and made his way to integrate himself into life. 

 

He struggled to adjust, his delusions of his brother a constant, mocking him, reminding him of his failure, sending him into countless attacks that made him unable to find a job. No matter the steps the other monsters had made, his twitchy behavior, his episodes, his burning red eye lights scared everyone he met. 

 

Another interview blown due to a letter open reflecting the light wrong, and episode triggered, his delusion of his brother laughing on the side, “ _ you will never be accepted brother. Just kill them like you want, like you did your friends and family.” _ Dust growled and stormed down the street, passing another bar, warm ambient lighting, chatter of patrons and upbeat music pouring out just like all the others. Well it was until he bumped into someone who walked out with stumble, someone who had been on the brink of self-destruction, someone like him. 

 

“Sorry buddy, didn’t mean to knock your bones.” the other skeleton joked softly and chuckled. Dust looked at the other and laughed, openly and genuinely the first time since before he was alone. Also for the first time, there was no degrading remark from beside him.

 

Looking into soft white eyelights he smiled, “No worries, just skullking my way home. Glad to be rattled out of it.” The response was instant, a glimmer in the others lights and a twitch of that smirk. That was the first step they made in the direction to being the best friends around. 

 

Sans learned about the hardship that Dust faced trying to find anything to survive, finding he had a tonne of gold brought from the underground he had come, He explained where to take it at the embassy to have it exchanged. That they will also assess his skills to place him in a job of his suiting. Dust was grateful for the information and shook the funny skeletons hand in thanks. The contact reminding him he hasn’t been twitchy at all during the encounter, nor has his brother appeared. Worried he would collapse into an episode at any moment he excused himself, “I should look into all this, thank you for the help, been kinda alone for a few weeks now.” 

 

Sighing softly Sans smiled, “Come on, I’ll help you get there bud.” Shrugging Dust decided that if Sans saw his episode and ran, at least he had some information to improve his wasted life a little bit. The walk was long but never boring, he found out about Sans, his brother being a police officer, how they had been on the surface for 5 years now. He decided to work in sciences again, but taking a job in trying to adapt magic healing into a medicine format, and what the limitations of said magical healing were. Sans has been sober for about 6 months of both alcohol and some drugs he had tried while his depression had taken over when they first surfaced. His current boyfriend was the reason for his sobriety, but Sans was proud of himself for going through with it. He now only goes to Grillby’s for a burger and to hang with friends.

 

All in all Dust learned alot about this other skeleton, in turn he told Sans how everyone died in his underground, how he was the last one left. He told Sans about his brother whom he had watched die (killed himself but Sans didn’t need to know that) haunted him and caused him to have attacks. Sans didn’t run from him, just offered sympathy and support to Dust. He smiled at the other, the tightness had vanished from the corners and his eye lights had blown bigger than the focus pricks he has had for so long. He let himself relax, he opened up to this skeleton and was not turned away.

 

When they got to the embassy they went their separate ways and Dust vowed to see him again.

 

\---

 

It’s Halloween, the one year anniversary of Dust surfacing, in the year he exchanged all the gold from his underground, became rich and bought a small bedroom place on the outskirts of town. Thankfully, having so much gold meant he now had enough money to live without working, as he is too broken to hold a job without completely flying off the handle. Unfortunately that means he has had a lot more time on his own, his delusions washing over him, that brief relief from many months ago long faded to his isolation. He hadn’t seen Sans since that day and he had gotten worse, now losing track of time, his episodes begin and he comes back to sanity to find days have gone by and blood. There is always blood on these blackouts, he never finds out how or where he did it, but luckily no one ever finds out it is him.

 

Dust finds himself in a residential complex, deciding to take a trip to see what the surface Halloween looks like. I has gotten a lot of free candy but otherwise, he is bored and alone still.

 

“ _ Honestly brother, what did you expect, no one will ever care about a murderer.” _ Dust sighed and nodded at the floating Papyrus head, “ _ Just kill yourself, or these children, it’s not like you will ever find happiness.”  _ Growling, Dust turned from the apparition that followed him.

 

“Stop talking to me, I know im useless, I don’t need you to remind me more.” Biting out harshly, he headed to the tree line of the cul de sac towards his place in the woods. Suddenly he stopped tilting his skull softly towards a sound he knew, like a dream.

 

“Yeah paps, we will get lots of candy then head to the party.” The deep gentle rumble sound coming from the house he was passing. The front door just closing behind them, “THEN LET US BE OFF BROTHER, LOTS TO DO.” Sans brother Paps shouted out as they made their way around the houses. 

 

Turning slightly Dust had to see what Sans was doing, following at a respectable distance, keeping himself out of sight from the other. He watched with amusement as Sans took his brother around to get candy, looping back to the first house and dropping the bags inside. That must be where Sans lives. 

 

“ _ Either kidnap him or go home, you are too chicken to try and approach him.”  _ Dust shot his  _ brother _ a look, he knew he wouldn’t approach Sans but he wouldn’t kidnap him either. He couldn’t ruin the others live like he ruined his own, he couldn’t take him from his family. “ _ You really can’t do anything right can you, Nyeh he.” _

 

Dust ground his teeth together, canines nearly sparking at the strength of bone rubbing bone. Watching Sans head to the party they were discussing earlier, he decided to follow him. 

 

He was standing in front of the gate of Undyne’s house, he had been here once before due to the psychological test for employment her wife conducted out of her home office. He failed in 5 minutes after she turned to him asking if he had any family at all, Dust had laughed that manic laughter for a couple of minutes before stating he was the only one to leave the underground. She was very nervous at his laughter and cut the meeting short, telling him to try again in a year for employment, once he had discussed his traumas with a therapist a little so he could find out where the triggers come from.

 

He rolled his eyes and walked forward, not stopping to talk, just pushing inside and leaning in a dark corner, observing quietly, eyes on both the exit and stairs incase he catches a glimpse of Sans. Not long after he does, being yelled at by a rather large wolf monster, one who got in Sans’ face exclaiming he was obviously drinking when he shouldn’t be. Sans denied it and pushed up the stairs slamming a door to get away, the wolf growled and walked away grabbing the nearest drink and downing it. Dust raised a brow bone before heading towards where he saw sans vanish too.

 

_ Knock knock _

 

“Who is it?” a small voice sounded from the other side.

 

Dust just smirked softly, “Alec.”

 

A slightly muffled, “Alec Who?” with a curious lilt to it.

 

Dust rolled his eyes, “Alec-tricity, isn’t that shocking.”

 

Sans snorted and cracked the door slightly, eye sockets widening taking the look of Dust leaning in the door frame, “Dust, it’s you.” Awestruck at seeing someone he hasn’t seen in about 8 months. “Sorry, uhhh…. Come in if ya want.”

 

Dust nodded and followed Sans into the room and closing the door behind them. Sans had sat on the bed and started to wipe his eyes clear, Dust walked over and sat next to him sighing, “So is hypocrite out there your boyfriend you told me about? The one who got you too sober up?” Dust asked carefully and got a nod in return. “He seems swell, really howler of a fella.” 

 

Sans chuckled softly, “He is nice, he only drinks at parties, but he is very sweet when he is sober. Buys me things, takes me out.” Sighing he looks at the other, “He actually got fired, it’s why he is so rude today, he has been drinking since he found out.” Smiling Sans looks up, “but anyway, I haven’t seen you in months, did things at the embassy work out?”

 

Dust studied the others tight expression, one begging to change the topic, shrugging he obliged, “Yeah Im filthy rich now, which is good because my mental health put a halt in my finding a job.” Dust smirked, “At least i can focus on getting better before getting a job since im covered on money side of things.” 

 

Sans smiled slightly, “That’s good, I was worried you would be stuck, considering you were alone.” Dust chuckled but nodded slightly before leaning back to get comfortable. Sans leaned back as well and smirked, “So i went to the zoo the other day.”

 

Dust looked to Sans and cocked a brow bone, “Yeah? How was that?”

 

Sans leaned into dust slightly, “The cages were empty except for one dog, it was a Shit Tzu.” Sans glanced up at the other.

 

Dust looked stupefied for a moment before snorting, followed by a loud roaring laugh. When he calmed down he looked down at a smug looking skeleton and smiled, “What kind of bagel can fly?”

 

Sans looked up smug grin morphing into an amused smirk, “What kind?”

 

Dust straightened his face and looked dead serious into Sans eye lights, “A plain bagel.”

 

Sans couldn’t help it as he laughed and fired jokes back and forth with the other skeleton, cuddled up into the side of this stranger. This perfect stranger who came upstairs just to make sure he was alright, who could fire of really bad jokes as quickly as he could. Sans relaxed for a few hours, perfectly sober and never happier. 

 

Only leaving once his boyfriend stumbled into the room and demanded Sans go home. Exchanging numbers Sans took a drunk wolf home and Dust followed the wolf with judging eye lights, a spark of anger flaring at the way he treated the skeleton. 

 

A chuckle sounding slightly behind him, “ _ You should kill him, then you could take Sans.” _ Dust narrowed his eyes at the retreating furry form before he sighed and short cutted out to the woods, pacing angrily he started punching a tree, one whose bark had been smoothed away under repeated abuse. 

 

“ _ It would be so easy, just kill them. Kill all of them, Kill anyone in your way. You know it will make you feel better.” _ The taunting continues for a while before, he wakes up to a chime on his phone. Such a strange occurrence he snaps awake and pulls it out, slipping through his fingers to the ground.

 

Blood, Everywhere.

 

Gulping Dust looks up to the man on the other side of the room, dead, long dead. Knife still protruding from his throat where the final spray would have soaked Dust easily. Groaning he put his hands to his face, feeling the liquid smear further he sighed, standing to go clean up, again, and dispose of yet another body. Stopping only as his phone chimed again, oh yeah thats why he woke up. Sitting down he picked up his phone, unlocking it and reading the message.

  
  


Sansy - hey dusty. Thanks for last night, was nice of you to joke with me.

 

Sansy - We should do it again, yeah?

  
  


Dust just smiles slightly to himself and sighs, wiping a hand on his shorts he types out a quick response before cleaning up.

 

Dust- sure Sansy, any time.

 

With that Dust went to clean himself and dispose of some garbage, his smile never once leaving his face, in fact it grew the more he joked back and for with Sans over texts.

 

\---

  
  


By Christmas, Sans and Dust were completely inseparable, they talked constantly and joked around so much that Dust had only 2 episodes. 2 that didn’t lead to blood as Sans was there in an instant to talk him back down. Sans accepted him, problems and all and that made Dust realise something he thought he could never notice. He is developing feelings for Sans. 

 

Sans helped Dust get a job, now that the apparitions were less, he could focus enough to work. Not that he needed money, no, he used the job as a distraction, this way he wouldn’t be so easily reminded of his past. After work he would head to Sans’ place and they would hang out for hours just joking, or watching bad tv. It was so easy around each other, but then a brush of the shoulder here, hip bumping there and Dust was beginning to stutter. 

 

Shit, what was happening to him, he sighed and turned to offer Sans the last slice of pizza, looking the other over across the couch his breath caught. The tv reflecting off his eye lights in the near dark room, relaxed grin on his face and sitting openly on the couch. Dust gulped slightly and blushed at the way Sans was sprawled out on the other side of the couch. 

 

Holding the box out and looking at the tv trying to suppress his blush, “here man, eat the last slice, i couldn’t possibly stomach it.”

 

Sans chuckled in response, “That was pretty cheesy,” and Dust couldn’t help his own laugh in response. Sans grabbed the slice out of the box and smirked, “I gotta ham it to ya, this is good.” They both laughed hard now until Sans’ phone chimed and he stopped. Pulling it out to read the message he sighed and looked over.

 

Dust knew the look and rolled his eyes, “Well it’s been a slice, but it’s time for me to Piece out.” Sans looked torn before just nodding at him and looking away. Dust turned and left, since he closed the door to the outside he growled out and punched the brick wall. “Shit.”

 

He walked home, which was just through the forest behind Sans house, along the way grumbling, “Dating that stupid jerk, all he does is yell at him.” Dust kicked a tree and watched the bark splinter, “he should be with someone that understands him, keeps him fucking happy. Doesn’t get mad at him, and appreciates all he does.” Mumbling slightly he sighs, “He should be with me.”

 

Dust went home and sat in bed all night, his brother floating around, mocking him. Reminding him how useless he is and how Sans will never love him. Then Dust did something he hadn’t done since his brother died. Dust cried himself to sleep, he called in the next day and just hid away for a week. 

 

Then back to the usual routine, work, Sans then leaves when he gets the look, the one that says he is coming over. Sans’ boyfriend hates him, since he found them talking at the party when he was drunk, he hates Dust. though Dust despises him in return, and if he ever hurts Sans, there won’t be a force on earth strong enough to keep him from destroying the monster that is Sans’ boyfriend.

 

\---

 

Valentines day, Dust is extra busy as a delivery boy, lots of anti-valentines parties and loners, plus lazy lovers that forgot to make plans ordering a last minute pizza. He hasn’t heard from Sans in a few days, but he is too busy to think about how Sans and his arrogant boyfriend are probably having an expensive dinner at Sans’ cost then fucking all night.

 

Dust growled before focusing back on his work, he can’t focus on that right now, he has 12 pizza’s to deliver.

 

\--

 

Back from his 12th delivery the boss approaches him holding 3 more pizzas, “Hey Dust, I need you to take this delivery and the rest of the night off.” Dust stops mid reach for the boxes and looks at the older human with a question in his eyes, “Its for Sans, Dust he sounds bad.”

 

Dusts eyes widen before he nods, “You sure boss?” Just a nod of his bosses head was all the prompting Dust needed to grab the pizzas and short cut straight to Sans’ place. He knocked on the door harshly, “Pizza, Sans.”

 

The door opens to a disturbing picture, Dust almost drops the pizza, Sans with thick bags and tear stains under his eyes, he has been drinking and by the smell of it, he just had a fresh hoot. He was slightly dazed but looked up at Dust and smiled, “Dusty, I am so glad you are here, whats up.”  

 

Dust gaped at Sans, and raised the boxes, “Boss said you needed pizza, then told me to take the rest of the night off.” Dust then walked inside and put the pizza down before approaching Sans and grabbing him in a tight hug. “Sans what happened?”

 

Sans breathed in and with the exhale let out a sob, “He broke up with me, a few days ago. I’m too high maintenance.” Sans whined into Dust, gripping the others shirt tightly. “Please don’t leave me Dust, I can’t do this.”

 

Dusts grip on Sans tightens but he just sighs and nods, “Don't worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Dust moves Sans to the couch and wipes away his tears, “You should have called me love, I would have helped sooner, you wouldn’t have had to break your sobriety.” Dust looks the other over with worry, “He was bad for you, he was holding you back, and abusive.”

 

Sans took a shaky breath, “I was worried, I thought maybe you would try to kill him.” Dust just smirked in response and Sans sighed, “Please Dusty don’t kill him, He is gone, isn’t that enough.”

 

Dust looks at Sans, “No he hurt you, he needs to see what kind of pain he put you through.” Dust grabbed Sans and pulled him into his lap, “You deserve so much more love.” He whispered into the others neck as he nuzzled his friend softly, “I will always protect you from people like him.”

 

Sans breath hitched and he blushed, “What do you mean Dusty? Why did you call me love?” Sans tried to turn, to confront him but Dust had tightened his grip and hid in the others back.

 

Dust sighed and mumbled into the others back, but Sans couldn’t hear him. Prompting him to speak up and look at him, Dust sighed and pulled back and looked into Sans eyelights a blush creeping on his face. “I love ya Sansy, I will always protect you, from any boyfriend you ever choose to have in your life. I will always be here to help you.”

 

Sans eyes flashed slightly, a bright blue, “How you going to protect me from you?” He muttered softly, turning to look at the others hands wrapped firmly around his ribcage. His one hand moving to trace the phalanges of the others, lacing his fingers through theirs and smiling softly.

 

Dust tightened his hand around the other, “You afraid I’m gunna hurt you? I can leave you, I’m sorry if I scared you love.” Dust moved to get up but Sans gripped him harder and turned in his lap, now straddling the other, adjusting so he is now holding both of dusts hands in front of his chest and blushes.

 

“No dummy, how you gunna protect me from future boyfriends if you are my boyfriend.” Sans speaks softly.

 

Dust looks up into his eyes for any sign of a joke, any trace of the drugs lagging his mind, but all he sees is sincerity. His eye lights shifting to small hearts and his soul pulses gently. “You better mean those words Sansy, because I won’t let you go ever again if you mean them.” Dust spoke with hesitation, he really hopes it’s not the drugs and alcohol messing with him after 3 years of sobriety. 

 

Sans leans forward and teeth touch teeth, softly, expressing love, happiness, and slight hesitation. Dust pushed back slightly with the same amount of each, pulling away they both looked in each others eyes and Sans smiled at the dopey, hazy face staring back at him, red eye lights soft. “You better not, I have this killer over protective friend, and I don’t know what he would do if you hurt me.”

 

Dust chuckled and leaned up to kiss the other again this time with more confidence, “Love, I would die before I hurt you. That I swear to you.” Dust smiles and looks over to the tv, “So will you be my Valentine? I brought pizza.”

 

Sans chuckles and nods, “More than anything, lets watch tv and eat that pie.” Sans turned sideways in Dusts lap but didn’t climb off, grabbing the pizza box and the remote he turned and smiled, “Please help me stay sober again.”

 

Dust smiled and grabbed a slice for himself, “Anything you want love.” Smirking Dust decided to do one more thing to cheer up his boyfriend.

 

_ Knock Knock _ , He knocked on the table.

 

Sans looked to him curiously, “Who’s There?”

 

“Alec.”  Dust smirked.

 

Sans frowned, “Alec-tricity, i’m shocked you’re doing it again.”

 

Dust grin grew, stretching far, “Alec you a lot.” He kissed Sans then smirked. “Nice one by the way.” And that was how it was, laughing and joking for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and want more, or to see my art work check out my  
> Tumblr: http://red-sansy.tumblr.com/
> 
> or follow me on twitter : @SansyRed name RedSansy.


End file.
